Pooh's Adventures of The Country Bears
''Pooh's Adventures of The Country Bears ''is a new upcoming by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Country Bears are an all-bear country rock band who have broken up in 1991 after years of popularity. Number one fan Beary Barrington, a young bear raised by a human family, feels left out for being different. His father tells him that his family will love him no matter what, and that differences lead everyone to their purposes. But Beary's older brother Dex gives him the truth about his background, angry and embarrassed. Beary leaves home and sets out for Country Bear Hall, the former concert hall of the Country Bears. Beary learns from the property caretaker Big Al and the band's manager Henry Dixen Taylor that Country Bear Hall is threatened with destruction by greedy banker Reed Thimple. After many attempts to raise $20,000 to save Country Bear Hall, Beary suggests to Henry to hold a benefit concert and the two of them set out to reunite the group with the band's bus driver and drummer Roadie. Meanwhile, the Barringtons have enlisted police officers named Officer Cheets and Officer Hamm to find Beary. First, they approach Fred Bedderhead, the harmonica and electric bass player. Fred is working as a security guard on the set of Krystal's latest music video and agrees to return for the concert. Henry needs promotion and Beary suggests the group's former promoter Rip Holland whom Henry claimed had "stolen" the Country Bears from him. Henry calls up Rip who gladly agrees to promote the show. After the call, it is shown that Rip was in an office display of a store as he is told to leave. Fred brings up a talent show history where they defeated an armpit musician named Benny Boggswaggle in a talent competition which caused Benny to hit Zeb Zoober, the group's fiddler, on the head with a chair. Meanwhile, Big Al is approached by Reed who learns about the Country Bears' plan and about Rip Holland promoting the show. When Big Al realizes that he is talking to Reed, he has Reed look in one direction. By the time Reed looks back, Big Al is on the steps of Country Bear Hall stating "I'm chubby, but I'm quick." Reed then moves on to his next plan. Next, they approach Zeb, who has spent all his years drinking honey at the Swarming Hive Honey Bar restaurant and owes the owner named "Cha-Cha" $500. Zeb wants to return, but can't without paying his debt. Beary places a bet to get Zeb off the hook by beating the house band in a playoff. Zeb starts off rusty, but warms up and wins. Meanwhile, Officer Cheets and Officer Hamm approach Big Al for directions to where Beary went, and because Big Al does not mention that Beary is friends with them and has joined them, the officers think that the bears have kidnapped Beary. Then, they approach Tennessee O'Neal, the one-string guitar player, who is reluctant because he wants nothing more than to make up with his ex-girlfriend Trixie St. Claire, the band's keyboard player. At a restaurant, the Country Bears meet a waitress who is working to become a singer as she sings her upbeat version of "Kick It Into Gear." Afterwards, a news bulletin is seen on television as a TV reporter does a story where the Country Bears and Roadie have "kidnapped" Beary. After being chased by Officer Cheets and Officer Hamm through a car wash, the Country Bears stop at a motel where Beary learns that Trixie St. Claire is performing at the motel's bar. Beary tells Tennessee about it and he goes in to reunite with her, and they sing "Can Love Stand the Test" together. She comes with the band to their reunion. Finally, they head out to find Ted Bedderhead, the group's lead singer and guitarist. Ted is supposedly very rich now when they find a mansion where they learn from a gardener (who Zeb claims to look like Elton John) that Ted is still at the local country club working at the wedding. After Ted has the other Country Bears members leave, Fred eventually finds out that his is nothing more than a wedding singer as he sings "It's Not Unusual." Ted is knocked out by Fred and forcefully dragged onto the bus. Meanwhile, Officer Cheets and Officer Hamm return to the Bearingtons and set up equipment to prepare for when the Country Bears call in their "demands." The Country Bears learn that Ted had been doing weddings and birthday parties as he mentions that the gardener they met was actually Elton John and that he rented a room over Elton John's garage. Zeb claims Ted to be the reason for the breakup, but Ted claims he held them together and no one was grateful, as the other members were all busy drinking honey (a habit of Zeb), blubbering (a habit of Tennessee), and staring into space (a habit of Fred). Beary reminds them that they claimed each other to be family, but Ted claims it to be meaningless publicity. Beary realizes the real meaning of family and returns home. After various petty arguments, the Country Bears read Beary's school essay about them and they realize that Beary was right and decide that they must do the concert. Ted apologizes to Beary and tells him that they will only do the concert with him. But Reed Thimple kidnaps the rest of the Country Bears and steals the bus. Dex suggests that they use part of Beary's tracking device to find them. Reed Thimple reveals to the Bears that he is really Benny Boggswaggle and is wreaking his vengeance on the bears for stealing his one chance at fame. Beary, his family, and Ted track down and rescue the band and head to the concert together. When they get to Country Bear Hall, they find out that Reed Thimple has paid Rip not to promote the show, so the concert appears to be headed for failure. Rip even explains his reasons involving business with him ending with the fact that some of it was Reed Thimple's idea. As the other Country Bears restrain Henry from attacking Rip, Big Al arrives and asks if the Country Bears are doing their show tonight. When Fred states that nobody showed up, Big Al reveals that everyone was just out in the back field and that he didn't want anyone parking out on the front lawn. Big Al then opens the doors and a surge of people rush in as Reed Thimple is flushed out vowing to the Country Bears that their feud isn't over. The money raised from the concert is revealed to be enough to save the hall and the Country Bears perform with Beary as member of the band. The group performs their song "Straight to the Heart of Love" as the rest of the Barringtons and the audience watch the concert. Trivia Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Upcoming films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Live-action/animated films